Sequins and Glitter
by Wickedlovely01
Summary: Alec comes home and finds Magnus sleeping on the floor surrounded by glitter. What Madness ensures? Pure fluff.


**A/N: Geez, Wicked! Two chapter of 1940 and a brand new oneshot? You must've been really sick to do this! Well, yeah I was actually. Wanna know what helps me feel better? Reviews. So if you want your beloved author to stop feeling like crap you'll leave one. But anyways, heres a oneshot that just randomly popped into my head and was like "WRITE ME OR SUFFER SLEEPLESS NIGHTS!" And so voila (Thats how you spell I right? I'm not french.) a new story featuring Malec. Probably the fluffiest thing I have written to date and I'm extremely pleased with how this turned out.**

* * *

Alec shoved the door to Magnus's apartment with his shoulder hard enough to make it feel like it was dislocated. Still, it was hard to get it to budge even with all the force the young Shadowhunter was putting into opening it. He'd only been gone for a week, what's the worse that could happen to the Warlock while he was in Idris taking care of the Clave's petty argument? Well for starters, Magnus could summon a demon and the demon could slash him to ribbons, leaving only a heavy dusting of glitter and shredded clothes where a once magnificent Warlock once stood. Alec rolled his eyes, annoyed with the 'What if' scenarios that swam through to the front of his mind. Finally, the door gave way, and was now swinging on one hinge.

Inside the apartment was a mess. And it wasn't just the old-pizza-boxes-littered-here-and-there-plus-a few-dirty-dishes-kind-of-mess. It was a confetti-on-the-floor-streamers-draped-over-every- surface-and-glitter-on-everything-imaginable kind of mess. Seriously, whatever Magnus did while Alec was gone had resulted in a major wreckage that was going to be a pain in the ass to clean up. The Shadowhunter set down the set of keys he'd gotten months prior to moving in on the kitchen counter. It was so thick with tinsel that unless you'd lived here for a long period of time you couldn't begin to fathom what the original color was. Alec quickly untied his shoes and tossed them into the closet, where he noticed Chairman Meow had been hiding, scratching quietly at the white doors and meowing softly so that he couldn't hear the cats cry for help.

"How long have you been in there, huh?" Alec pondered as he picked the small feline up and stroked behind his ears. The Chairman however, batted the young mans face, and he dropped him on one of the stools that was covered with pink and orange and yellow streamers. "Well it isn't my fault your owner has been neglecting you. If you want to gouge someones eye out, I suggest you help me find Magnus Bane."

It wasn't like Alec was calm per say. He was actually pretty angry inside. Not furious, but mad enough to scold the Warlock for a few minutes before returning to his side like an ever faithful lapdog. Deciding it was better to start cleaning now, Alec balled some streamers and remains of former rubber balloons in his pale and inky hands. It was when he threw them into the way to small trash can, that he noticed his boyfriend. Magnus was sleeping on his stomach. He wore a black dress shirt with a sparkly purple and gold vest, his pants tight leather leggings with metallic studs going down in long strips. His bed was made of the shag carpeting that covered most of the living room and his blanket was a heavy coating of glitter that was in all colors. Alec saw that the Warlock had many piercings in his ears, a gold loop or a jewel marking each hole, and he also noted that his hair was more wild than normal, streaks of color flashed like birds of paradise in the onyx hair which was stiff with pounds of hair gel to get his signature spike. Magnus's mouth was slightly open and he was snoring very lightly, occasionally sleep talking quietly. It looked like he wore sparkly eyeshadow to match his vest, the royal purple soared up to the browbone, and the gold complemented it extraordinarily.

Alec put his hands on his hips and sighed, the hair rushing up to push his black bangs out of his eyes. He then preceded to prod his boyfriend with his socked feet. Magnus groaned turning on his side and waving a brightly painted hand in Alec's direction. "C'mon, Magnus. Wake up." Alec said, grunting the last word as he hauled his sparkly warlock onto the black leather couch that was too small for his long and lanky form. The Shadowhunter was almost ready to give up and let him sleep while he cleaned their apartment when Magnus fluttered his eyelids open, and he instantly covered his narrow pupils with an arm.

"I- wha? Fuck! It's too bright." He moaned, turning away from the windows. "Close the shades."

Alec didn't move. "What the hell happened while I was gone?" He asked, responsibility creeping into his voice.

"Not much. Some mundane and downworlder murders, a new pop song crept into the top ten charts. I didn't like it." Magnus answered.

"No, I don't mean current events. I mean what happened here. In our apartment." Growled the younger man. The Warlock may have been older, but it was the Shadowhunter who acted more mature. Magnus propped himself on his elbows, squinting in the low evening sun. Clearly, Alec thought. He has a hangover.

"I had a party. So what? I had them before I met you, and I will continue to do so after you-" He stopped himself, not finishing the end of his sentence. But he didn't need to. Alec heard it loud and clear as if Magnus had actually said it. _And I will continue to do so after you die._ "Anyways, it isn't our apartment. It's mine. I seem to recall your absence when I bought it." His words seemed a bit slurred, but Alec knew that his boyfriend had full control over what came out of that mouth of his.

At this comment, the slow-wrought simmering anger Alec had felt moments before had boiled into a full out rage session. "Really? I can't believe you!" He shouted, throwing his arms up in frustration. Why was Magnus acting like this? What had Alec done to deserve it? "Whenever you invite people over you say 'Come over to _our_ apartment.' Or, or when Jace asks if he can crash here for a few days you turn to me, put your hands on my shoulders and say 'It's _our_ apartment.' and then you turn to Jace and say: 'Not yours.'and then proceed to kiss me in front of him! But when I come home and see the house in shambles and you sleeping on the floor amongst glitter it's all the sudden _your_ apartment." Alec knew he couldn't stay here, not while he was like this. Running a pale hand through his black hair, he passed the couch where Magnus was looking at him with curious eyes, dazed at the Shadowhunters outburst.

"It is my apartment. You just take up residence in la casa de Magnus Bane." The Warlock said matter-of-factly, all previous signs of the hangover gone.

"I should have just let you sleep." Alec whispered to himself, pinching his nose and closing his eyes, shutting the blue irises from the messy and disarrayed room. He swore he could feel glitter trickling down from the ceiling and down into the collar of his black shirt, where it itched tremendously. "Then I could've actually cleaned _your_ apartment." He spit the word 'your' out with relish, giving Magnus the satisfaction of hearing it with his hooped ears. "So much for trying to be a good boyfriend." He muttered, turning on heel and going into what was formerly their bedroom, but was now Magnus's bedroom.

He slammed the door behind him, not wanting to hear any of his boyfriends petty excuses on how he could just snap his fingers and the whole place would be free of any and all remains of the party that had once been. Alec slipped off the shirt which was rich with demon blood and ichor. The cool air conditioned wind from the fan settled on the Shadowhunters back, and it felt good spreading the coldness across the heated skin. He found the shirt and jacket combination he was looking for: A white and black striped shirt and a sleeveless navy hooded sweatshirt. Alec tugged them on, and then strapped a pair of wicked looking black boots to his feet.

Then he walked out, grabbing the brown leather wallet he had used since age 15 from the dresser. Unlike Magnus, Alec wasn't immortal, so he didn't just toss something away when it wasn't in style anymore. He treasured this square where he'd kept his money, even if it was ratty and old. He passed the couch again, not looking to see if his boyfriend was there anymore. After tonight, he might be Alec's ex-boyfriend. Their fights didn't explode into something big like this. The argument tonight was huge, and Alec wasn't sure if Magnus was going to forgive him, or if Alec was going to forgive Magnus for the things he said.

"Alexander, wait." The Warlock's voice crept from the cushions of the couch. "Can we at least talk about this?" And then out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw the other man get up, coming over to wrap his arms around him. He didn't want Magnus's comfort. He didn't want his apologies. Alec wasn't sure what he wanted from his lover right now, but it wasn't a hug or a kiss.

"No." Alec said, shying away from Magnus's arms. He wasn't in the mood to talk. His fingers found the brass doorknob and they twisted it, opening the door slightly. "I'm going out, I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait up." With that, he was out of his maybe ex-boyfriends apartment and was walking down the steps that clanged with every footfall you made.

The sounds of New York were not new to Alexander Lightwood's ears. Though he was born in Idris, his childhood had been here, amongst the honking of horns and the deep vibrations of dubstep from clubs down the street. Some people that came to visit found the city to be bothersome, saying that the bright lights are what had kept them from getting a good nights rest. But Alec begged to differ. It was a comforting sight to see the familiar glow of the vibrant colors of the rainbow shine through his window at night. At Idris, it was so eerily quiet and so dark that Alec was afraid spiders would find their way into his room and eat him alive.

It was easy to find a bar that was in between the Institute and Magnus's apartment. Alec picked a relatively nice one and stepped inside, wiping his feet on the mat out of habit. He liked a clean place and it seemed that his soon to be ex-boyfriend did not. The Shadowhunter was sure that their relationship wasn't going to live to see the morning, so he thought he might as well start getting used to calling Magnus his ex. Finding a seat, he asked for two shots of pure vodka. Usually, he didn't drink and Alec knew it was bad just to drink to forget. But he couldn't find any other alternative other than putting his life on the line by fighting a couple dozen demons in Central Park.

He slammed the drinks down in two swallows, one for each shot glass. It wasn't enough, Alec decided, and asked for a couple more. He looked down at the dimly lit wooden countertop. The alcohol burned in the Shadowhunters throat begging to be put out by water or something sweet. But Alec was relentless. After about five more shots, warmth had spread to his fingertips, and the young man felt tipsy, but not drunk. If he stopped now, there would be no hangover to deal with, no trouble with untying his shoes or talking without slurring his words. But he wanted to forget the fight between him and Magnus. He didn't like to fight with his love. Love? Thought Alec's buzzed mind and his exterior smirked as he drank one more shot glass, which numbed his senses into oblivion. Yes, Magnus was his love, and he would always be his love. He cherished that party loving Warlock with all his heart, and that was what stopped Alec from drinking another glass of vodka. He was better than this, and he knew that what had happened back at the apartment was just the result of stress and long overdue anger. Funny how some people thought straighter when the stuff they were putting into their bodies would make them more stupid than before.

Alec paid the bartender more than he should have (the numbers were a bit blurry so he couldn't tell the difference between a $20 and a $50) and then found himself in what felt like seconds leaning his forehead on the door of Magnus's apartment, feebly pounding his fists on the wood. Finally, the alcohol had gotten to his nervous system, making it nearly impossible to walk straight, let alone form a complete, sensible thought.

"Maagnuss." He moaned softly, extending the a and the s for as long as he could sustain a breath, because they sounded beautiful in his ears. The door soon after opened, and Alec fell limply into Magnus's arms, earning him a surprise gasp from his boyfriend.

"Alec, what-" Magnus began, but the intoxicated Shadowhunter shushed him by sobbing into the Warlocks clothes, spreading snot and tears into the fabric that was probably more expensive than all of Alec's clothes combined. Then again, he was a man of few needs, so he owned 6 shirts, 4 jackets, and 7 pairs of jeans. And that wasn't including his gear.

"I'm sorry." Alec blubbered into Magnus's shoulder, tears leaking out from his shining blue eyes. "I'm so, so sorry, Magnus. It's all my fault."

At this point, the immortal heaved Alec off of him and smiled sadly. His cerulean orbs were wet with moisture and he felt Magnus wipe away a tear that trailed down his pale cheek, smiling sadly. "Oh darling, it isn't your fault. It is mine. Come here you stupid Nephilim, you've been drinking and don't know how wrong you are." Alec gratefully hugged Magnus around the waist, his head resting on the sparkly vest which wasn't very comfortable. But Alec put that impurity aside, mostly because his sense of touch was altered so he couldn't tell the difference between feathers and bricks, but also because he was in Magnus's arms, and there was no place that he'd rather be than in his true loves grasp, where nothing would dare harm either one of them, or the fiend would have to face the wrath of the other. Magnus shut the door and hugged Alec back, stroking his hair, which sent pleasant shivers down the Shadowhunters spine. "I cleaned _our_ apartment while you were out getting wasted, my blue eyed angel."

"You said our, Magnus. It's your apartment, not mine, remember?" Alec said nonsensically. "I'm not wasted, just a bit drunk, thats all." Then the Warlock let go of Alec again, taking four steps back. The world was spinning at an alarming rate, so Alec grabbed onto the nearby table to steady himself.

"Oh really? Ok, walk to me without falling then." Magnus said, and so Alec did so, just to laugh in his boyfriends face that he was right and the other was wrong. But he was not even two steps in Alec fell, hitting his head on the edge of the stand.

"Ow." He registered slowly as he heard Magnus chuckle behind him, helping him to his feet once again.

"You got blood on _our_ mahogany floors, Alec. Guess who's cleaning it up later?"

"Chairman Meow?" Alec asked, and he looked around for the tiny cat. He wondered if the feline had ever tasted blood. Probably not. Magnus would not want his kitten to be carnivorous, out to eat his boyfriend while he was away on business trips. But instead of finding the cat, he saw how clean the apartment was. No more glitter. No more streamers. The countertops shone with the brilliance of a thousand suns, all competing to be the brightest.

"Nope. You get to." Magnus answered, still laughing at the previous scene. "But I won't make you do it now. You'd just make an even bigger mess. I think now that my beautiful Shadowhunter is home, though not in the state I would like him to be in, we should go to bed. What do you think?"

Alec nodded feebly, only catching onto some words in his drunken state. "Can we sleep on the couch tonight?" He asked. Magnus nodded, and he led Alec towards the leather couch, magically portaling in extra pillows and blankets. Alec went first, then Magnus on top of him. Alec didn't mind in the slightest. This way he could feel the slow beating of the Warlocks heart easier.

"I love you, Alexander Lightwood. I love you so much, and I'm sorry we fought. And you're the best boyfriend I've ever had the grace to date." Magnus said, kissing Alec's head lightly.

"Ditto." Muttered the drunk boy as he felt a wool blanket being placed on top of them. Fighting was stupid. So was drinking. They made him look like an idiot or a fool, sometimes both. And so right then and there, amidst the drunken thoughts and actions, did Alexander promise to do neither again as long as he lived with Magnus Bane. His one true love.

* * *

**A/N: This oneshot was inspired by ****_Looking for Alaska _****by John Green, or well, Alec getting drunk was. The whole fight I made up but I guess that could be connected to that story someway or another. I finished the book today and I didn't really like Alaska, but I was sad for Pudge and the Colonel. But yeah long story short: AUTHORS STOP MAKING YOUR FANS CRY! And this rule dosen't apply to me :) So I'm gonna go take some pills and mull over this sickness cause I have to go to school tomorrow. Bye!**


End file.
